


Matched from the Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Matched from the Beginning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wing Kink, dom!Dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew that saving Dean had placed a special bond between them But just how deep will this bond be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched from the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first fanfiction so comment away.  
> any requests are great  
> This chapter doesn't have a lot of sex or the like in it but the future there will be.

It was an unfortunate day for Dean to have forgotten his worn leather jacket. The cold fall air bit into his skin.  
“Ughhhhhhhh…….,” Dean pulled out his cell and dialed Sam. The phone rang until voicemail picked up. He called again. And again. And again. And he kept on calling until Sam finally picked up.  
“What the hell do you want Dean?!?!?”  
“Finally, Sam. Where are you?”  
“At the motel room.”   
“Great! Can you meet at me at The Devil’s Trap in an hour?” Dean asked in his most brotherly voice then added hastily “Oh… and don’t forget my jacket.”  
Sam tried to give him bitchface #44 through the phone.   
“Why should I bring your jacket, Dean, when you were the dumbass that forgot it? Huh, tell me that.”  
“Bitch”  
“Jerk”   
Click. Sam had hung up on him.

 

Castiel had been watching Dean the whole time waiting for the perfect moment to talk to Dean. Ever since he had laid eyes on Dean, Castiel had felt some connection towards him. He had saved Dean from Perdition. Maybe that is the reason for this feeling. He saw Dean on the phone with Sam talking about meeting somewhere. Maybe he could go keep Dean company because Sam wasn’t going to. Sam was too busy trying to figure out whether or not it was a demon or a wendigo that killed that poor couple in this town of …what was it again… oh yeah, Salem, Massachusetts. They deserved to have a break once in a while and Castiel realized he could give Dean at least a couple hours……

“Dammit Cas! Stop living in my ass!” Deans voice echoed throughout the alley way.  
“I was trying to help you keep warm. Here. Take it.” Castiel held out Dean’s jacket for him to put on. Dean gave Castiel an inquisitive look.   
“How did you know I was cold? Have you been spying on me again, Cas?”  
“I do not spy, Dean.. I watch over and protect you were cold and needed a break.” Dean looked relieved and started to walk away.  
“Hey wanna get a few cold ones with me? I asked Sam but you probably know, he’s being a bitch again.” Castiel’s mind raced. What were ‘cold ones’? Castiel wanted to find out.  
“Certainly, Dean. Where shall we meet?” Castiel smiled one of his rare smiles.  
“Uhhhh, The Devil’s Trap on the corner 1st and Halspens. It takes about one hour to get there so ….”  
“ No problem, Dean,” Castiel touched Dean’s forehead and poof they were there. The Devil’s Trap had fancy ladies all round and a few fancy men lingering. The outside of the bar looked worn down. Dean began the trek into the bar. Castiel wanted to know how many of these seedy bars Dean had been in. One of the Fancy ladies took and interest in Dean and Dean was beginning to openly flirt with her. Cas felt a pang coming from within. He knew that I was wrong to envy Dean’s lifestyle but a disturbing thought creeped up from the depths of his soul. Was he envious of Dean or was he actually envious of the woman Dean was paying attention to….  
“ I bet I can drink more than you..” Dean was already partially buzzed. Cas wondered what happened if you drank too much alcohol. Drinking Copious amounts of the alcoholics beverage wasn’t proper behavior for an angel but Castiel had fallen and didn’t really care for the normal angelic social convention.   
“Can we have two doubles of whiskey, please?” Dean flirted and winked his way to keeping the whole bottle at the table.  
“Drink up, Cas. I didn’t pay all this money for nothing.” He smiled and gave a hearty laugh. Cas gave a weak smile back and stared at the amber liquid dubiously before throwing it down the hatch.  
“Ekkkkk…that was quite odd. Are you sure you enjoy this?” Castiel didn’t like the burn that happened when he swallowed the beverage.  
“Take smaller sips and yeah I really like whiskey.” Dan sounded defensive. Castiel realized he over stepped his bounds.   
“Sorry, Dean. Ummmmm…… Cheers?” Cas gave yet another weak smile. Dean scoffed and drained another glass. He reached for the bottle again while giving a fancy lady the once over he gave almost every thing that had boobs. Castiel felt the green-eyed monster start to come over him again. Four hours and two bottles of whiskey later, Cas was totally wasted. He started to think about how attractive Dean was. Castiel grabbed Dean by the jacket and pulled him close. Their lips were almost touching. Dean soon found himself with the uncontrollable urge to press a kiss unto the perfect, rosy, moist pair of lips that were being placed in front of him.  
"Casssss….” Dean spoke breathlessly, all of his blood quickly running south. Castiel let himself melt into Dean’s arms like ice cream on a summer day. Finally, Dean could not control himself any longer. He touched Castiel’s lips with his finger before placing his own lips on Castiel’s in a passionate embrace. This suprised Cas making him unable to return the kiss until seconds later. Dean, on feeling Castiel's returning kiss, pushed him away and sped off towards his motel .  
It started to drizzle as Castiel stood dazed the effects of the alcohol wearing off. He thought of the kiss that they had. It made his vessel get warm in the southern parts and Castiel wondered whether or not this was normal. He wanted to know if it was real   
"Hey Cassey! Whacha doin, Baby Bro? Pining away for someone huhh?" Gabriel's cackle shot out through the stormy night. "Come with me and I'll show you how to get 'im hooked..."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!


End file.
